


Reencounters

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Top Jensen Ackles, nsfw pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: After the Entertainment Weekly photoshoot for the 300th episode, Jared and Jensen go to Jeff's hotel room to celebrate.-----This is basically porn with Winchester roleplay.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Reencounters

On the occasions when the three of them meet again, the conversation always flows pleasantly while they are drinking. They remember good times, tell what is happening in their lives, all between laughter and whiskey.

And Jensen can't help but tell Jeff about their last sexcapade, about what it was like to fuck Jared in the Impala last week. The details are so vivid that the three men are ready for the next activity of their reunion at the end of the narrative.

One look is enough. It's time.

"You know what to do, sweetheart."

Of course he knows. It's not the first time they've done it, and he's sure it won't be the last either.

Jeff's command is for Jared, but each of them knows it.

The younger man gets up from the couch, and he's beautiful in his submission.

The shyness with which Jared starts unbuttoning his shirt is adorable, and Jeff can't help thinking about how simple and easy it is, so different from the stormy relationship between John and Sam.

Two pairs of eyes watch long and elegant fingers work. The shirt is the first to fall to the floor, revealing broad shoulders and a small waist, followed by the belt and pants. Mile-long legs come into view, and the transparent jockstrap that covers Jared's private parts doesn't leave much to the imagination. Both older men laugh when they read the letters on the waistband of the jockstrap.

"The devil never rests, apparently," Jeff jokes.

"You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business," Jensen adds, smiling broadly, but without hiding the hunger with which he appreciates the exposed body.

Using both thumbs, Jared pushes the black waistband, working the garment down his legs and revealing his half-hard cock and shaved balls. When Jared is finally naked, Jeff and Jensen sport big bulges in their pants.

A movement of Jeff's index finger and Jared turns around, bending over the big bed. Jared knows both men can see the purple between his buttocks and does everything to avoid squirming under the scrutiny, even though he can't see their faces.

"Pull that out," Jeff says. "But first, I want you to have a little fun." Jeff's voice is low and intense, and chills run down Jared's spine.

With his right hand Jared reaches the base of the plug, moving it deliberately against his prostate. Biting his bottom lip doesn't stop the moans that insist on getting out of his throat anyway. The pressure on his prostate after almost an hour of wearing the toy is almost too much for him. But Jared still moves the toy and arches his ass, the initial inhibition slowly fading away. A few hits on his sweet spot and his cock is hard and leaking on the sheets.

"Good boy!" Jeff praises him. "Out."

Jeff always takes the lead in these encounters, which is a perfect fit for all of them. It just seems natural to give in to the older man's command. And there is no doubt that Jeff knows what he's doing. Jared doesn't hide his pleasure in just following orders. It's much easier for him to let the older actor dominate the scene.

The plug slides out of Jared easily, and it only takes a few seconds for the first pearly drops to appear. Jared smiles when he hears Jeff's reaction, "Oh, man! That's a pretty load you put there, Jensen."

Jensen's laugh makes Jared blush as he contracts his hole and releases more come.

"I wanted him ready for you," Jensen says, excitement coloring his voice.

Jeff is grateful for that and makes a point of showing it to Jensen with a sincere smile.

"Come here, boy, and help me get ready."

Jared walks the few steps to Jeff, feeling a little vulnerable and exposed in front of the two men still fully dressed. Fortunately, that changes in minutes as he helps Jeff undress, looking out of the corner of his eye that Jensen is doing the same. Then he kneels between Jeff's legs and waits, like the good little bitch he is.

A big hand caresses Jared's head, "Get me wet," Jeff orders.

Jared's mouth waters at the sight of Jeff's cock so close to him. He wraps a hand around the base, the velvety skin warm to his touch. With the tip of his tongue, Jared teases over the crown of Jeff's dick, happy about the sounds he hears coming out of the older man's mouth. He swallows as much as he can of the length, wetting it with everything he has because he knows Jeff and Jensen have other plans for him. Jared also missed the feeling of Jeff in his mouth, so he shows all his enthusiasm, sucking and moaning at the sensation.

Fingers tighten on Jared's hair after some minutes.

"It's enough, sweetheart. As much as I love your mouth, I've other plans for you now."

Jared sucks on the member one last time before releasing it and looking at Jeff, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Come here and sit on Daddy's lap."

"Damn it, Jeff, it's too early for that," Jensen says, but it's no secret he loves to see dad John in action. The roleplay started right after they found out that there were fanfics with the three of them. The laughter and strangeness of the beginning soon turned into something hot and erotic. Now, whenever any of them wants to play, the others are on board with that.

Today Jeff is the one who seems to be in the mood for Winchester roleplay.

"Dean, I suggest more respect for your old man."

Jensen stops laughing, entering the character quickly.

"Sorry, Dad."

There is no remorse in the green eyes, and a small smile is visible on the corner of the red lips, but it's good enough for Jeff, mainly because he has miles of tanned skin straddling his lap, which is more important right now.

Jared is eager to have Jeff's cock inside him, but the older actor is in charge here, so he just rubs his ass against the big erection, waiting for permission.

"Shit, boy, when did you grow up so much?" Jeff explores every inch of smooth skin, moving his hands over shoulders, nipples and waist before ending up on the firm asscheeks.

"But you're not so big that you won't fit in Dad's lap, don't you?"

Jared gasps, needy and wanting everything Jeff has to give him, not to mention the fact that Jensen is watching and it makes him more desperate.

"C'mon, fuck me, Jeff," Jared begs, the friction insufficient to placate the fire in his belly.

Jared gets slapped on the right asscheek because of his audacity, and it stings. "Ouch!" 

"What's my name, Sam?"

Jeff's cock is rubbing between Jared's buttocks.

"It's John," he says, "Sorry, Dad."

"Good boy!"

Jeff doesn't care about Jared's small lapse; he knows how the younger man can get lost between desire and need. Jared still doesn't have the same control as Jeff and Jensen, but he'll get there with the proper training, of course.

Wrapping an arm around Jared's waist, Jeff efficiently holds him against his chest, feeling the hard cock caught in the middle of their stomachs. With his other hand Jeff probes Jared's hole, sticking two fingers inside it, all the way in to the last knuckle. Despite the toy, the grip around his fingers is still tight, Jensen's semen easing the way.

"Fucked him up good, didn't you, Dean? He's so wet."

"Yeah, Dad. You deserve it. I filled him up for you," Jensen responds without taking his eyes off the two men.

Jared and Jeff are good together. It is always a delight to watch the two of them fucking. Initially, Jensen thought that his jealousy could ruin everything for them. But it was never like that with Jeff. What Jensen has with Jared is something special and unique, which isn't affected in any way by these encounters between them. On the contrary, it spices things up in their relationship.

"C'mon, Sammy. Show how you fuck a man," Jeff commands as he pulls his fingers out.

Both men moan when Jared sinks down on Jeff's cock, just stopping when it's fully seated inside him.

Jensen sees the pink head passing the tight ring of muscle, attentive eyes absorbing every small detail. Still, he touches his cock as little as possible; every intention of coming inside his boy when it's his turn. Things always work out that way at their meetings, and Jensen is a man who loves to maintain traditions.

Jeff's hands continue to caress Jared's body, paying particular attention to his sensitive nipples, and it doesn't take long for him to get used to the cock inside his ass. Jeff is longer than Jensen, but not so thick. He plants his hands on the back pillows for support and circles his hips experimentally. Soo good, it's so fucking good, hot and full.

Jared is a tight heat around Jeff's cock, and he has to resist the urge just to push the man on his lap onto the couch and fuck him senseless. Control, Jeff remembers. Control is everything, and there will be time for that later. Taking a deep breath, he relaxes against the couch while Jared finds an appropriate rhythm.

Jensen watches the little wet hairs move each time Jeff's cock slides in and out of Jared's ass. He lost count of how many times he viewed that, Jeff stretching the small hole impossibly, but it never ceases to be exciting. And the huge erection between his own legs is proof of that.

Jared is the most talkative of the three of them, but he's quiet in sex, expressing himself generally with his body and moans. Jared's sensuality when he arches his ass, sliding up and down the hard length, is something worth perpetuating, even though Jensen feels a sudden urge to be in Jeff's place. He wants to see Jared wiggle and take his cock like it's the best thing in the world. Recording him and Jared having sex never crossed his mind before, but now it's something Jensen wants. And deep down he knows it won't be hard to convince Jared.

Jared's ass swallows his cock, again and again, muscles of the arms and thighs perfectly outlined with the effort. Used to playing with Jared's cock on these occasions, Jeff holds it against his belly while the younger man rides him. With his free hand he caresses the skin of a pert mound. He can feel his own orgasm approaching and encourages Jared, "I want you to cum for me, Sammy. I wanna feel your little hole tightening around me."

Jared moves his hands to Jeff's shoulders, accelerating his movements and making the cock under Jeff's palm slide easily against his belly.

"Kiss me."

Jared moans when he hears the order because Jeff's mouth is always worth it, and he leans in to crush their lips together. Hands move to his neck and the back of his waist. Jeff devours his mouth, swallowing all the grunts that insist on leaving Jared's mouth. Within seconds he is coming, his orgasm hitting him fast and hard. Affected by pleasure, he can barely move at all next, which isn't a problem for Jeff, though. Jared feels his knees being moved, but strong hands now on his ass keep him in place. And just a few powerful movements from Jeff are enough for him to feel warm liquid filling him deeply.

Jeff comes hard, his hands kneading the globes of Jared's ass. When his cock escapes the sweet cave, none of them move, and the younger actor contracts the muscles of his well-used hole until small white drops start to flow through it.

Jensen's mouth waters at the erotic sight. "My turn," he says as he gets up from his place in a chair in front of the other men.

He practically transports Jared from Jeff's lap to the bed, laying him down. With his feet planted on the bed and long legs wide open, as an offering, he is ready to be taken and dominated in every possible way. And that's one of the characteristics Jensen loves most about Jared, his ability to give and take great pleasure in doing this. It's a perfect fit for both. 

One look at Jeff's sated face, a nod from him, and Jensen's attention turn entirely to Jared. Straddling Jared's right arm—which is on the bed—he offers his cock to his lover, "Open up, Sammy."

Bright eyes meet his, and the red tongue licks swollen lips before the pretty mouth opens to receive Jensen. He inhales sharply when Jared swallows his length entirely. The big hand between Jensen's legs grips his hips in a firm grip. Then Jensen inserts two of his fingers up inside the stretched hole, his palm touching Jared's balls. His lover raises his ass off the bed a few times in search of contact, and Jensen's always fascinated by Jared's enthusiasm. Fingers slide effortlessly into the semen mix left by him and Jeff. A wave of lust invades Jensen, the desire to stuff Jared so full that, in the end, only his seed will be left.

Jared moans hungrily around the cock in his mouth, the familiar taste of Jensen doing things for his libido, as well as the fingers inside him, despite his cock resting limply against his groin.

Jensen changes his position, kneeling next to Jared's ass, one hand forcing his lover's left leg towards the muscular chest. And the flexibility of someone as big as Jared is something that always amazes Jensen. Fortunately, he's the biggest beneficiary of that.

There's hunger in the bright eyes looking at him, and Jensen knows that Jared's desperation echoes his own. He holds his cock with one hand and watches the hard member force its way through the tight hole. This first moment of the penetration is always one of Jensen's favorites and waves of arousal skitter through his body.

For Jared, all that matters is the head of Jensen's cock, large and hot, pushing inside him and what that means, both united so closely, both belonging to each other, as it should be. And his body opens to Jensen in the same way as at all other times, wanting this and without restrictions.

Jensen doesn't wait. There's no need for that because his boy is open and wet, ready for him. Jeff did an excellent job. His hips work with certainty and precision, eliciting helpless whimpers from Jared's beautiful lips.

Jared's a perfect fucker now. There are no longer excessive shyness and body image issues. The light no longer needs to be turned off, and the clumsy limbs have been transformed into flexibility and sensuality. Breeze changed to a storm until they reached a balance. Currently, both are so attuned to each other that one look is enough to know the tone of sex for the day. And the best part is that Jared is always willing, looking like all he wants to do is get fucked, over and over.

Jensen keeps a firm grip on Jared's thigh while the other hand finds support on the bed. And his lover is still so goddamn tight that Jensen needs all the control to avoid coming like a fucking teenager. And maybe that's why he only realizes Jeff's presence on the bed when the older man kneels next to Jared's head.

"You got it, Dean, fuck your little brother."

"He's such a perfect little hole, doesn't he, Dad?"

"Yeah, Son. And the best mouth for sucking dick too."

"Shit, it's like he was built for it," Jensen says between vigorous impulses.

Humiliation is the word that reverberates in Jared's mind, although his feelings about it aren't bad but of pure ecstasy. He's the focus of the two men, and his body is worked to exhaustion, leaving him replete at the end. If he is completely honest with himself, it's exciting to know that he is being used. So, he encourages them to keep using his body, "Pound my little hole with your big cock, Dean."

And Jensen does just that, pounding into Jared with force and shaking his body, sure to leave Jared aching for the next few days.

Jeff is already hard again, and he grabs Jared's silky hair while rubbing his erection over his pretty mouth.

"I love sucking your cock, Dad," Jared vocalizes, his words broken by whimpers while Jensen continues to fuck him.

"I know, Sammy."

Jeff spreads the pre-come oozing from him over the red lips and smiles at the effect it causes. He makes a mental note to bring lip gloss to their next meeting.

"Keep that dirty mouth open to me when I'm fucking it, Son."

The answer is automatic. Jared opens, like a baby bird, eager to receive what is given to him. Jared's always so responsive, as well unguarded, giving himself as wholly as he does in every aspect of his life. And Jeff admires that, mainly because he knows he would never be able to do it himself.

Jared's more than happy to obey. He swallows the long member and sucks hard and greedily on it. Then he remembers that Jeff's cock was inside him not so long ago, which makes him moan even louder. This is dirty, yet Jared loves every second.

The sudden warmth of one of Jensen's hands on his buttock is welcome, and Jared strokes his semi-hard cock to full hardness while watching Jeff pull Jensen for a heated kiss. Both are beautiful together, and the vision is enough to provoke a flare of arousal rushing through him.

Jared is so hot and wet around Jensen. He's just perfect, as is Jeff's mouth on his, both struggling to dominate the kiss. When Jeff pulls back, they are both breathing faster, and Jared's moans are so obscene that they both smile at the sounds. The younger man filled in both holes is sinfully tempting.

"He looks so damn pretty like this," Jeff externalizes Jensen's thoughts.

"Yeah, stuffed in his two holes."

Jared closes his eyes and sucks the length in his mouth. He feels the warmth of another hand on his thigh. It's Jeff, who also starts playing with his nipples. Soon Jared's almost crying with all the stimulus, toes curling helplessly with every thrust of Jensen's hips.

With some effort, Jared manages to beg, "More…harder…"

"You just can't get enough, can you, little bro?"

Jeff's laugh fills the room.

"Give him what he needs, Dean."

Jeff's order is followed by emptiness, and Jared's asshole pulsates, anxiously waiting for Jensen to plunge back into him. Hands maneuver him, and one 'please' still comes out of his mouth before Jensen shoves the prominent member deep inside him again.

Jared is on his back, with Jensen between his legs. Capable hands on the top of his thighs move him against Jensen's groin, and Jared's breath is punched out of him with every ramming impulse. The angle is perfect, and he knows he won't last long. Jensen's thighs slam against the back of Jared's, and only the strength of the hands holding his body is what keeps him in place.

So Jeff is over Jared's head, heavy balls within reach of his mouth. He works them, licking and sucking, and it doesn't take long for him to hear Jeff's guttural noise and feel rope after rope of creamy liquid hit his chest and belly.

"Fuck, man," Jeff tells no one in particular. He leaves the euphoria from his climax wash over him and milks the last drops of his seed over Jared's sweaty skin. Only those who have done it can understand the power that comes from the act of marking someone like this.

"That was such a good one, Dad," Jensen says, proud as a real son.

Laughing, Jeff moves away so he can watch Jared. Glazed eyes look at him with passion. Without resisting, he bends down to take the red lips, swallowing the younger man's moans.

Despite the roughness of Jensen's thrusts, Jeff's lips are sweet against Jared's, and he receives them with all he has, sucking the tongue that explores his mouth. Jensen's hands move to Jared's waist, lifting his ass off the bed while he is fucked up with abandon.

Jeff breaks the kiss and murmurs against his mouth, "I wanna see you come, Sammy, on your big brother's cock."

Jared doesn't need more than that. On the next impulse, he is coming so fucking hard that only his shoulders remain in contact with the bed, body rippling with the wave of pleasure rolling through his body.

"Dean…Dad…" Jared cries out as he watches drops of semen join the mess already on his skin.

The feeling of Jared's hole clenching around him repeatedly is too much for Jensen, and his climax follows right after Jared's.

"Good boy. Fill your brother with your cum until he leaks," Jeff says, smiling at his lovers.

And leaking is all Jared has been doing since he pulled the butt plug out.

"Fuck," Jensen groans loud as he fills Jared up, his movements becoming erratic and eyes fixed on Jared's pretty face.

Jensen only pulls out when he expels the last drop. And he doesn't feel guilty about the slight grimace visible on Jared's face because he knows how much his lover likes it and doesn't care if it hurts. Besides, Jensen is the one who always provides soft pillows for him to sit on.

Collapsing next to Jared, Jensen sees Jeff moving to lie on the other side, and fortunately, the bed is big enough to accommodate the three of them.

Breaths return to normal in the room now quiet, except for the soft noise of the air conditioning.

A few more minutes pass, and they hear the man between them start snoring.

Jensen looks at the handsome profile before smiling at Jeff, "I think two cocks was too much for him."

Jeff moves a lock of hair from Jared's forehead. "Even the devil needs rest after all."

They both laugh without taking their eyes off Jared sleeping peacefully.

"I think we can let him take a nap before round two," Jensen says, giving Jeff a wide smirk.


End file.
